The invention relates generally to composite journal bearings, and, more particularly, to an improved composite ball and socket journal bearing assembly.
Attention is directed to prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,965, issued Nov. 30, 1993, which is incorporated herein by reference. Attention is also directed to U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,700,295, issued Oct. 24, 1972, and 3,974,009, issued Aug. 10, 1976. Attention is further directed to U.S. Pat. No. 5,288,354 issued Feb. 22, 1994, and incorporated herein by reference.